


【KK】卡萨罗兰（完）

by 8012_5012_5124_300_rnmo



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8012_5012_5124_300_rnmo/pseuds/8012_5012_5124_300_rnmo





	【KK】卡萨罗兰（完）

卡萨罗兰

作者：正直  
简介：1. KT兄弟禁断 2.《雪原列车》的前篇 3. 废料，各自避雷

（上接lof ）

5.

我们足足等了一会才有机会和他们兄弟两个独处。Domoto Koichi本人和报纸上刊登的照片里一样气派，一样严肃庄正，但和我们说话时亲切随和，毫无架子。

“家弟承蒙照顾，”他在握手时对我笑道，“听说你两个经常翘课。别担心，我不是来责备你们的，大家都一样。但一定记得参加考试。”看来他已从Tsuyoshi的信中认识了我，其实Tsuyoshi大可不必描写得那么事无巨细。

斐丽安娜在我身边轻笑。

Tsuyoshi紧挨着他哥站，他们全然不像，一个英俊锋利，另一个漂亮飘渺，就像山峰与雾，可他们脸上时而显露极为相似的神态——远离人群的、自矜的沉默，以及一种齐心协力的韧劲。

我一边打量Domoto兄弟一边再三保证绝对不会错过学期测试，Domoto Koichi便笑笑，把他弟弟带到其他人面前去了。

直到马术表演快要开始时我才再见到他。他独自坐在观台的第一排，午夜蓝的西装在斜阳下发出一圈淡淡的光晕，身边的两个椅子空着，是为斐丽安娜与我占的。落座后，Domoto Koichi趁人致辞时询问我Tsuyoshi在学校的生活，我捡其中无伤大雅的说了，他不时点头，微笑，偶尔皱眉，让我想起Tsuyoshi第一次与我交谈时提到他的神情。

“我对他没有太多要求，我承认我很娇惯他，但无论如何他得毕业。”Domoto Koichi对我眨眨眼，“是叔叔的要求。”

我这才想起来他们还有个叔叔。

黑色骑装的Domoto Tsuyoshi目不斜视地压轴出场，驭使跨下的豹斑纹阿帕卢萨马沉稳慢跑，一次接一次轻松地腾蹄跨越水坑与矮墙，我们鼓掌，Domoto Koichi的眼睛闪闪发亮。

“Tsuyo一定练习得很认真。”他低声评价。

“他练习得很勤快，肯定不想让你失望。”我说。

“我？”他像第一次听说似的惊讶。

“他难道不是为了你才学习这个的？”我边鼓掌边答，“他说你有一件猩红色骑士装。”

Domoto Koichi一顿，脸似乎有点红，片刻后才说：“我不知道这件事，他从来没和我提过。”

我们的谈话很快就被周围人对马术俱乐部神气十足的绕场慢步跑谢幕的喝彩淹没了。

整个晚餐时候我都没和他们呆在一起。斐丽安娜比我还胆大，故意岔开了她的兄弟们，与我一遍又一遍漫步在后院里攀援着羽叶茑萝的铸铁围栏旁，穿过米兰盛开的芬芳花径，手拉着手。她是我见过的最刻薄、最聪明、最热情、最幽默的女孩，我早在她开口的第一秒，或是半秒就迷上她了。

这姑娘毫无责任心地帮我从餐厅里取酒，我则早早换下学生制服，假装是谁的哥哥之类的，揽着她大咧咧坐在喷泉背面的角落里聊天谈笑。没人发现我们，月色正好。

烟花放起来时，我想到应该去找Tsuyoshi，如果他和他哥哥正被谁缠着，正好能借机松口气。他们不在宴会厅里，我又绕到侧面的小餐厅，仍没发现他们，最后不抱希望地决定去宿舍看看。

长廊里没开灯，静悄悄的，玻璃窗连扇大敞，夜风吹进来，白纱窗帘飘扬如帆。我提着两瓶事先筹谋要私藏的香槟，已有些醉醺醺的，倚墙喘了口气，先溜进自己的房间藏酒，然后来到对面的Tsuyoshi的宿舍门前。

门缝下没有透出一丝光亮，我猜他不在，想掉头就走，突听屋里传来动静，似乎是什么东西掉在地毯上的闷响。我警觉起来，卡萨罗兰没进过贼，可难说没人在这种时候浑水摸鱼。

我谨慎地把门推开一条细缝。

黑暗中浮动着暗暗的香气，这味道有点熟悉，我似乎才从谁那里闻到过。屋里好像没人，我在门口迟疑着该不该开灯，忽然察觉出墙影的异样，不禁观察起它来。

那是一片完整的、暧昧模糊的黑，覆盖了原本有棱有角的家具阴影，如海浪般起伏、上涌、又退下，生机蓬勃，还伴随着潮一样的喑哑私语和喘息。它像真正的海水那样流动，仿佛很快就要顺着墙角蔓延到地毯上、淹没橡木床脚和疑惑的我。

香味被另一种朦胧而黏稠的气息冲淡了。

一朵巨大绚丽的红色烟花在澄澈的夜空中骤然炸开，我眼前亮如白昼，窗前沙发上Tsuyoshi濡湿的后背一闪而逝。我看见他像骑在那匹豹斑纹阿帕卢萨马时那样骑在他哥哥的身上，腰背挺动，两片薄薄的肩胛骨振颤如翅。

又一朵宝石蓝的烟花紧跟着腾起了。他哥哥扳着他的脑袋与他接吻，眉目舒展沉醉，小臂的青筋如一条细细的藤蔓缠绕着Tsuyoshi的白皙脖颈，然后收紧，像无辜的镣铐。  
黑色骑装和午夜蓝的西服外套混乱地堆在二人脚边，领带软绵绵的，伸进骑士皮靴的靴筒里。

这时我已经完全明白了一切都是怎么回事。

Domoto Tsuyoshi面对家信时的惆怅、对科迪哥哥无名指上那枚小小的银色项圈流露的惊慌，以及长久以来谈起他哥哥时的依赖在这一刻有了最荒谬又最合理的答案。

我强作镇定，打算和来时一样悄无声息地离开，缓缓移动脚步向后退，手紧紧攥着门柄，开始后悔自己应该一直和斐丽安娜待在一起，她现在肯定还在喷泉前等我。让我意外的是，这热心肠的女孩居然跟来了，不仅来了，还在走廊尽头叫出我的名字。

屋里的兄弟俩听见异动猛然回头，我砰地一声带上了门，抓起斐丽安娜的手扭头就跑。

紫色的烟花像一串散落的珍珠项链在每一扇窗外绽放开来。

-tbc-


End file.
